A Breath of Song
by iampants
Summary: The town looks so perfect, and yet it gives Danny the chills. He just wanted a normal vacation, but with ghost hunting parents thats a bit hard. Poss DxS  Continuation of Hometown No PP  Rated for hairy fatbacks.
1. Chapter 1

WHOO! I can actually think again! Ideas have been filling up the reservoir in my head and I guess some just spill onto paper sometimes, so here's ch1/proloug of the continuation of my story Hometown. Anyways, you should probably read that, it may help you. Just saying. Ok enjoy!

Note: Classes and levels are used to rank ghosts by other ghosts, or halfa in this case. BTW: Danny is class E level 7 aka; pretty dang powerful. So here is more of an explanation on classes and levels.

**Class A- extremely weak, simple cold spots (most of the ghosts in this)**

**Class B- common no-form ghosts**

**Class C- ghosts that have basic ghost powers and may have a specialized power or two; ie: Box Ghost**

**Class D- stronger ghosts with more specialized powers ie: Desiree, Ember**

**Class E- extremely powerful ghosts ie: ClockWork, Vlad, Dan Phantom**

**(levels just place them within the different classes.)**

Alrighty then, on to the story !:D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Danny sighed and slipped deeper into the seat in the 'RV', ignoring his dad's babbling about 'how awesome this trip would be' and 'how he couldn't wait to catch the ghost' and was silently he wishing that he hadn't agreed to come along on the trip. He just wanted a somewhat normal vacation, this summer not many ghosts had bothered him and there were no major invasions. He had been happy, gotten all of his summer work done <strong>and<strong> even got to school early for once since the accident, and now he was a junior. But fall break had come along and his mom and dad had done some more researching and found a ghost town somewhere near Milwaukee, and did he mention they had guilt dragged him into going with them? Well they did. Too bad he couldn't use his © IPod, due to a Fenton brand anti-ghost upgrade. Danny sighed again and turned to stare out the window at the passing fields of corn and different crops.

"Danny?" he heard his mom ask, concerned.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his state.

"Oh nothing." she smiled and turned back around to listen to his dad babble, even more, about the town.

He shook his head and looked out the window again, to yet again, stare at the boring, practically unchanging landscape.

**[This be a linebreak maties. Arrrr.]**

He must have dosed off, because the next thing he knew his mom was shaking him awake and quietly whispering 'Danny, Danny come on; wake up sweetie.' Danny mumbled something incoherent and pried open his eye lids to see that it was about 6 in the afternoon and the sun was casting shadows across the bleak campsite his parents had picked out. He grumbled and sat up, his mother had turned and walked to the front of the RV Danny looked down and noticed a string of drool hanging from his mouth, ewe. He swiped at the drool and stretched. Yawning, he got up and peeked out of the RV, noting that his dad was busy setting up some sort of ghost repellent Fenton invention; Danny cringed and plotted out of the Assault Vehicle.

"Hay mom, how far away from the town are we?" he asked her walking up to his, aqua jump suited mother. She turned to face him, and lifted up her red goggles.

"It's just over that way a bit," pointing to the right; with a wrench "that's why your father and I are setting up the ghost shield." she finished turning back to the Portable Ghost Shield.

"Alright, I'm gonna go explore it a bit k?" he asked looking into the leaf strewn forest.

"Ok sweetie, just don't get lost." she said continuing to tinker with the invention.

"K! Thanks mom!" he said trotting off in the direction of the town. Danny pushed through the crackling undergrowth and low branches. He poked his, now leaf and stick filled, shaggy black haired head out of the dense small patch of forest, and saw a town; a perfectly, normal looking town, other than the fact that there was no one there.

"Wow," he breathed, the town looked so perfect, so serene; that is if you ignored the fact that there was absolutely no one around except him, and his parents. He walked out of the undergrowth, hypnotized by the way the sunlight bounced off the limestone and brick buildings. He combed his hands through his matted hair and continued to walk forward; he noticed the way the buildings seemed to give off a ghostly cold.

He involuntarily shivered and breathed a breath of icy air, snapping him out of his state of almost zombie like quality. His ice blue eyes hardened, looking around and focusing on the deep shadows accumulating near the corners of buildings. His senses heightened, he could hear the muffled cries of his dad, back at camp and… there! The buzzing in his ear, telling there was in fact a ghost here, or multiple ghosts. With his new and improved ghost sense he could tell many of them were so weak that they couldn't even manifest into a ghostly mist or even an orb. But there were two, one of which was about class D, level 7, (one class below him) and the other; Danny listened to the buzzing again, a class C, level 8. Two, somewhat powerful ghosts; so maybe this trip would be interesting. He focused, listening to see if he could hear where the ghosts where, when suddenly he heard giggling and his ghost sense was set off again. His eyes snapped open, and he frantically looked around. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Awww yeah. alright how was that? too short? anyway I guess this is the first chapter, yep, I'm trying at a chaptered fic, though I'm not very good with motivation, by the second chapter I lose it. So please review or favorite! Thanks! Echo out .w.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Look I finally finished it! Whoo! Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this chapter and maybe in the next one Danny might meet Evanescence. Maybe. Alright so please review or fav. And enjoy the story! ^^

**Disclaimer:****I**** don****'****t**** own ****Danny,**** or ****DP ****just ****Evane. ****Don****'****t**** worry,****its**** on ****my**** Christmas ****list.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Danny signed and spun around on the heel of his tattered Converse, shoving his hands into his pockets. He glanced around once more, noticing that the sun was sinking deeper, and the air was becoming nippy. He began trudging back to the camp site to grab the thermos, determined to catch this ghost today; before he went to bed.<p>

As he made it to the edges of the ghost town, he heard crackling come from the speakers in the stores behind him; slowly he turned and looked, there was no one. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the haunt, he shivered and a breath of mist escaped from his mouth, making his eyes widen in understanding.

He whipped around and took off, sprinting to the campsite, his breath coming in quick gasps. He knew that was the ghost, as he heard maniacal cackling coming from the speakers. Danny crashed, arms covering his face, into the brittle undergrowth on the far side of the small town of Acme.

He landed deftly on the leaf strewn forest floor, golden brown leaves crunching where he dashed past. The bracken whipped his jeans as he pushed back branches and bushes, not wanting to have whiplash; not even if he healed faster than regular people. Danny burst from the undergrowth scattering leaves and twigs.

"Danny!" his mom gasped surprised by his haggard appearance and sudden entrance.

"Ghost." Danny managed to get out between gasps. He saw mom glance at dad, mouth agape, while dad just looked like a kid in a candy store. He just shook their expressions off and staggered to the RV, he drew in a few deep breaths before climbing the steps.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to think, usually he wasn't this freaked out by ghosts; he did, after all, fight them practically every day. But there was something that just freaked him out about this place, it felt like his core was tugging, trying to get away but still trying to get to the small town, as if it knew something was wrong but was drawn to the site.

Danny opened his October blue eyes, and wobbled up the stairs, glancing around looking for the thermos. As he was nearing the back of the Assault Vehicle, his dad, Jack, bounded put he steps making the RV shake.

"Hey! Danny-boy!" he boomed, making Danny flinch with the sudden noise.

"Yeah dad?" he asked, voice trembling from the adrenalin, finally leaving his system.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna explore the town and look the ghosts you saw today!" Jack said practically bouncing in excitement; his ocean blue eyes glittered with joy. Danny smiled and took in a deep breath, again.

"That's great!" he said making the tremble disappear. All he wanted to do was catch the ghosts, "but it looks like that's not gonna happen tonight." he mumbled looking outside at the dark night.

"What was that son?" his dad asked, looking back at him from the front of the RV.

"Oh, uhhh nothing!" he said quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Alright Danny! Come out soon, 'cause the burgers are ready!" Jack said, exuberant as ever, and bounded out of the RV making it bounce again. Danny sighed, quickly grabbing the Fenton Thermos, and shuffled out of the vehicle.

"Danny!" his mom exclaimed, "Come and have some burgers!" she said smiling and flipped a cheeseburger, most likely for his dad. He smiled back and grabbed a paper plate, dumping some chips and coleslaw on it, waiting for his burger.

* * *

><p>And now I want a burger. :'(<p>

Yeah, heh this was bit short, but whatever. It's better than I thought it'd be so deal with it. 'Cause I'm mean like that. And review! You know authors live off of reviews, and chips. Lots of chips. So click that button! Yeah the one right there. Or, I'll kill Danny! D:


End file.
